


The Forests Secrets

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Dean is In Over His Head, Dean is Not Oblivious, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Dean, Scared Sam, Supernatural Illnesses, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Sam felt like the forest had come alive. Everything seemed to connect in a chain that linked the forest to him. It was like something was speaking to him from deeper inside, begging and pleading for him to follow. But the voice in question was soft in tone, and he couldn't even make it out. A breeze blew by a second later, ruffling his hair along with the branches above him. As the wind blew by he heard another voice whisper in it. This time, the voice was loud enough for him to make it out.Come to me...... Come....... Come.'' Sam, what's wrong?'' Dean called out, but never received a response.In that instant, Sam felt his body loose control, and he fell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to their respectful owners. I hope that you all enjoy this story, and if you do leave a comment or kudos below.  
> Enjoy!

The impala tore down the road towards the brothers next destination at a faster speed then Dean would've ever taken any normal day. However, under the circumstances, he was rather stressed out.

The hunt that Sam had found for them was going to be tough, probably even worse then that. In the last week, about five people had walked into a local forest, one that Sam had said was full of stories and tales of what really goes on inside. Four of the people who walked inside never came back out, but one of them had survived. There was no name given, but through research Sam had found it, along with his current mental state. There was no way in hell they'd reach him if he was trapped in a padded cell chanting about what he'd seen. That information wasn't given in the report, so they had to hope for the best when they arrived, or maybe they would get lucky for once.

'' Dean, you can slow down. You're almost running 80 there.'' Sam said, glancing towards his brother. He knew that at times Dean liked to push the limits, to break away from the normal. He was starting to push it here. They may not be wanted men, but that could change anytime. His actins now could make things worse.

'' I'm fine. We need to get there fast.'' Dean said, never taking his eyes off the road. He just glared ahead as the tires ate up pavement under them. The car seemed to speed up even more, and Sam couldn't help but reach for the grip on the door.

'' Dean, we don't even know what we're getting ourselves into when we get there. This could be anything taking people.'' Sam said. '' You need to relax a little.''

'' There's a handful of things, but what I fear is that more people are going to be grabbed if we don't hurry.'' Den said, glancing towards his brother. Sam glanced back, only to see Dean's eyes fly back to the road. He felt the brakes slow the car back to a more manageable speed. Sam took his hand of the grip, relaxing a little into his seat.'' We need to find this damn thing before it can take anybody else. We don't even know if those people are still alive. For all we know they could be dead.''

'' What's got you so on edge? You've been like this since you read the article.'' Sam said, worry behind his tone of voice.

'' I've been on edge since I saw that two of the people who are missing are young kids. People who don't deserve to die.'' Dean said, glaring back at Sam. '' We need to find those people.''

'' No one deserves to die, that's why we're going.'' Sam said, looking back to the road himself. '' We need to research, talk to people who knew the missing, but we can't do that if you're going in over your head.'' Sam's mind flashed back to everything that had happened the last few days. Everything with Amara getting away from them, and now she was in the wind. Sam knew that Dean was frustrated, just as much as he was, and it was showing a lot more recently. Sam knew it would take time for them to find her, and they really needed a distracting hunt like this. Something to take their minds off what was going on, and Sam hoped that this would do the trick. Because frankly, he wanted his brother to start acting the way he used to, before all this crap happened.

'' Let's just get this job over with, and save those people.'' Dean said. '' Then we can get back to finding Amara.''

'' Right.'' Sam said, a silent sigh escaping his lips. This was going to be a long hunt, and he knew it.

 

\---

 

 The town was a small one, which they had grown used to over the years. Many of the towns they hunted in were rather small, or manageable. It was a custom that the brothers were used to, which also came with the run down motel that they would stay in for the duration of the hunt. It hadn't been to hard to find, the motel was literally in the middle of the little town. It was right across from the police station as well, giving them great access to anything that could happen if another person went missing.

It hadn't taken long to get themselves checked in, and soon the brothers were in the room, gear unpacked, and Sam's laptop set out. The tabs with the articles on the disappearances was pulled up, and Sam was currently rereading through them again. He didn't want to go into this one without some sort of idea about what they were fighting. Dean was across the room from him, and had pulled apart a few of the guns to give them a good cleaning. It was late, so it wasn't like they could do anything right now. They'd have to wait till tomorrow, or even the day after that to head out to that forest to get whatever it was. It wasn't a good idea either to go out there without an idea as to what this thing could be. Sam had a few hours of research ahead of him in the coming day, but he was sure he could find something.

'' So we can't talk to the guy who actually made it out of the forest, so how are we going to find out what this thing is?'' Dean asked from across the room as he started to put one of the guns back together.

'' The police may have a file on what happened. We can stop by in the morning and ask them. Who know's maybe we'll get lucky and be able to talk with the person.'' Sam said, looking back to his brother.

'' Maybe, but you know our luck. That doesn't always happen.'' Dean said.

'' I know.'' Sam mumbled, turning back to his laptop. He had a few idea's as to what this could be, so he'd search those. He pulled up another tab, and started his search to the sound of clicking guns behind him.

 

\---

 

'' You think its what?'' Dean asked, throwing on his suit jacket.

'' I believe that its a forest demon. It goes by many names, but its formally known as Leshy.'' Sam said. '' It's known to take people who wander into the woods, mainly children, which could explain the two boys who were taken. In most cases though, the person is never seen again.'' Sam said, slipping into his own suit jacket. He checked to make sure he had the press badges that Dean had whipped up really quick before they'd left. It wouldn't be a good idea to pose as FBI for this one because no one would believe they would show up for something like this. '' If I'm right, then this thing should be killable with the demon blade, or maybe that angel blade you got if you haven't already lost it.'' Sam said.

'' I still have it.'' Dean said, turning back to face Sam. '' Its in the trunk.''

'' Right.'' Sam said in a mocking tone.

'' Shut up, lets go already.'' Dean said, turning to the door. He brushed past Sam, scooping his own badge off the table as he went.

The two were out the door a moment later, walking across the street towards the police station. This shouldn't take them to long, at least they hoped it wouldn't. However, they quickly realized that it wasn't the case, because when they walked inside the place was swarmed by police officers. They were all over the place, walking between the desks littering the room. Across from one of the desks sat a man and woman who were clutching a black coat. A feeling of dread fell over the two at the sight. Another person must've gone missing, and the brothers feared that it was another child who had wandered into the woods. The woman was sobbing as she talked with the officer across from her, while the man tried to sooth her. They were so taken in by the sight that they barely noticed one of the officers walking up to them.

'' What can I help you two with?'' He asked, his voice just a little frazzled.

'' We're reporters for ( random newspaper name.), and we were wondering if you could answer a few questions for us about the recent disappearances.'' Dean said, flashing the press badge to the man. Sam showed the officer his own, and  the an got a sympathetic look.

'' I'm not supposed to tell anyone about the disappearances. It's from my boss, not me.'' He said.

'' We understand, but we need to return with something. Can't you give us just a little bit of information?'' Dean asked. The officer looked back to the rest of the office, then got a look on his face. He pointed to the door, indicating to head outside. Sam and Dean did as he asked, and he followed the brothers out the door. When the doors shut he ran into what he had to say.

'' I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but those people didn't just go missing.'' He said.

'' What do you mean by that?'' Sam asked.

'' The one guy who made it out, he said that something had grabbed him. He said he was kidnapped by something, but after that he wouldn't give us anything. The man's crazy, but after five more people going missing, and now this new person just last night..... Someone needs to know. Those people were taken, and more will be taken if they keep going to the woods. I don't care whether you believe me or not, but you have to get this information out there to protect anybody else.'' He said. '' We have to keep anybody else from going inside those woods.''

'' Thank you.'' Dean said. '' We'll make sure of it.'' The brothers turned from the police station when the man walked back inside, ad then Dean spoke up. '' Well, that proves your Leshy theory.'' Dean said.

'' So something has been taking these people.... We need to check out this forest.'' Sam said.

'' Where is it then?'' Dean asked as they crossed the street back to where their motel was.

'' A few miles outside of town. It won't take long to get to, trust me.'' Sam assured.'' Although, its a large forest, it'll take awhile for us to search all over. We may need to take more gear then we planned.'' Sam warned, looking towards Dean.

'' Then what are we waiting for. Lets get going.'' Dean said, pulling the tie off. He rolled it up, stuffing the thing in his pocket. he just hated wearing the damn things.

'' Right.'' Sam agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

'' The police must be getting fed up with others just waltzing into the forest.'' Dean mumbled, hitting the break till the car came to a stop.

'' Too many people have gone in here and haven't come back out. Wouldn't you be a little worried to?'' Sam asked, popping his door open. They couldn't go any further at this point unless Sam moved the gate aside. There was no chain on it like he'd expected to see, but there was a hastily put up sign nailed to it. It was a rather simple sign, being made up of a piece of plywood and red paint. The sign read: _Do not enter, danger ahead._

Neither one of them paid attention to it. Sam just looked away from the sign, and pushed the metal gate inwards. However, the second his foot landed inside the forest, a strange feeling washed over his body.

He felt like the forest had come alive. Everything seemed to connect in a chain that linked the forest to him. It was like something was speaking to him from deeper inside, begging and pleading for him to follow. But the voice in question was soft in tone, and he couldn't even make it out. A breeze blew by a second later, ruffling his hair along with the branches above him. As the wind blew by he heard another voice whisper in it. This time, the voice was loud enough for him to make it out.

_Come to me...... Come....... Come._

It beckoned him, begged him even, to follow. He wanted to follow the voice, but something was holding him in place. He longed to follow it, but his legs were dead weights. His vision dipped for just a second, and he almost went down before he reached out for the gate. He held on, shaking his head to try to clear it. It didn't work until he heard a loud shout from behind, and it finally snapped him back to reality.

'' Sammy! What the hell's wrong? You were turned off or something.'' Sam felt a hand on his arm, and the hold was pulling him away from the gate. Something inside of him screamed, telling him to fight back, but be was unable to do so. He trusted the grip, knowing who it belonged to. Sam let the grip lead him back, and when he stepped out of the forest he could finally think straight. He couldn't hear the voice anymore, and he didn't feel like he was being watched. '' Sammy, hey.'' Dean spun him around, and Sam found himself facing his brother. Dean looked worried, concern written across his face as he kept his grip on his brothers arm. '' What the hell's going on in that big brain of yours? Your lights were on back there, but there wasn't anybody in there..... Are you alright?''

'' I....... I don't know.'' Sam sat back against the hood of the impala, resting his head in his hands. '' I don't know what just happened...... I.... I heard a voice, when I stepped inside the gate.... It was calling to me.'' Sam said. He lifted his head from his hands, looking up to Dean. '' What does that mean?''

'' I don't know Sammy.'' Dean said. He took a seat beside his brother, and set a hand on his back. He could feel Sam's back trembling under his hand, and he quietly ran his hand up and down to try and calm him. '' I'll wait till you're ready, but we still need to go inside.'' Dean said.

'' I know.'' Sam said, resting his head back in his hands. It took a few minutes, but soon Sam was calm enough to stop shaking. While Dean's hand ran over his brothers back, he glanced up at the forests entry. There was something rather disturbing about it, but he couldn't place it. Sam was right, there was something weird going on here, but he was starting to doubt that it was Leshy. This was starting to look much worse then this.

Another minute passed, and then Sam sat up on the hood. He took a deep breath, then pushed off the edge of it.

'' I'm good now. We can go inside.'' Sam said.

'' You sure, I don't want to rush you after what ever the hell just happened.'' Dean said, watching his brother with wary eyes. He didn't really trust that Sam was telling the truth.

'' I'm sure. Let's get this over with, we've got a demon spirit to hunt.'' Sam said, walking towards the passenger side of the car. Dean took his word for true, dropping into the drivers seat a moment later. He gave a wary look over to Sam, making sure that he looked alright before he started the car back up. He then slowly drove into the forest, his eyes meeting the sign that Sam had been looking at before.

He was starting to think that this was a really bad idea.

 

\---

 

 The brothers found themselves walking through the forest after finding a good parking spot to leave the impala. The gravel road that lead inside didn't go very far, stopping at a small parking area that must've been left there for anybody willing to take their car inside. They found it rather helpful, but also found it to be a problem. If anybody, law enforcement or something else found it, then they could be in for it. Either way, they really didn't have much of a choice. They needed to get inside, and this was the best way to do it.

Dean was watching his brother like a hawk as they walked through the foliage surrounding a small hiking path. Sam hadn't been showing any signs of what had happened to him before. He seemed pretty calm compared to before. He was content, dead set on getting to what ever was taking these people. Dean didn't blame him, because after what happened anybody would want to find what it was. It did however scare Dean that what ever was taking the people, be it Leshy or not, had targeted Sam. Sam seemed to be the one that most monsters targeted, whether he was there or not. It had been happening more often lately, and it was really starting to worry Dean. It was like his brother had a target on his back, a bright blinking beckon that was pointing directly at him. Dean would have to keep an eye out, and watch his brother in case he showed anymore signs of what ever had happened back at the gate. If this was Leshy trying to get to him, it was working damn good.

'' I can tell no one's been out here in years. These trails suck.'' Sam mumbled, glancing back to Dean.

'' Well whining won't fix it any Sammy. We'll deal with what we have.'' Dean said.

'' It's Sam.'' He shot back.

'' Whatever, bitch.'' Dean mumbled.

'' Jerk.'' Sam shot back. Dean couldn't hide the small smile from it as he walked on. At least Sam could still joke like that after what had happened. That proved that hopefully Sam would be alright.

They kept walking for awhile, trying to make their way through the pathways. Even with the map that Sam had snagged back at the motel it was hard to do so. Dean had looked the map up and down just as much as Sam had, and he just couldn't figure out where they were. Sam mentioned turning back to find another way, but Dean decided against it. Sam wasn't very keen on the idea, but he didn't argue to much when Dean made it clear that they had to find this damn thing one way or another. It wouldn't be any easier if they had to turn back now. So they dealt with what they had, and kept going.

However, as they went, Sam had the strange feeling return to him. He'd kept quiet about it at first, not wanting to bother Dean with it. It was barely noticeable at all, just a small prick in the back of his mind. He thought nothing of it at first, but then the prickle became worse. It started to take over his mind, becoming every thought that he had. As the thoughts swarmed his mind, the wind began to blow around them. The treetops above them moved with the force of it, and it stretched down into the forest to reach them. Sam felt it ruffle his clothing and hair, and with the wind came the voice.

_Come to me..... Come...... Come._

Sam looked forward, and was stumped when he saw what looked like a person walking across the path ahead of them. The second his eyes meet hers, he was frozen in place. His body felt like lead, and he was trapped. Did Dean know what was happening to him? Could he see what was going on? Did he even care?

Sam had no time left to think about it, because the second he heard a dull voice calling out to him his vision went black. He fell to the forest floor, and everything went quiet.

 

\---

 

'' I think I finally figured out where we are Sammy. There should be a creek up ahead of here.'' Dean said, folding the map back up to shove into his pocket. '' We better get going. It may still be early, but the sun will be going down soon.'' Dean began to walk ahead, but quickly stopped himself. He hadn't heard a word from Sam to indicate that he understood. Not even a peep. '' Sam?'' He turned back to where Sam was standing, and saw his brother staring off at something ahead of him.

'' Sammy, is something wrong?'' Dean asked, taking a few steps towards him. Sam didn't seem to hear him. In fact, he hadn't even reacted to his question. He was just standing there, motionless, as he stared off at something that Dean was unable to see. It was just as before, when the wind had come because he could feel the breeze hitting his face. There was something about it that was at play here, but he couldn't figure out what it was. '' Sam. Hey, say something.'' Dean walked straight over to his brother. He was within a few feet of him when he saw his legs start to tremble. Another second later Sam's legs buckled, and his eyes screwed shut as he fell to the forest floor.

'' SAM!'' Dean rushed to his side, falling to his knees at Sam's head. He was out cold, and his face had broken into a cold sweat. Dean pressed his palm to Sam's forehead, and his panic grew deeper. Sam's skin was cold, but at the same time felt warmer then it should. What the hell was going on with his brother?

'' Sammy, come on man. Don't do this to me. Wake up.'' Dean smacked Sam's cheek lightly, trying to coax him to wake up. He wouldn't respond again. Worry creased Dean's brow as he moved his hands further down to check his brothers pulse. It was a little faster than normal, but was otherwise alright. Holding a hand beside his mouth indicated that he was still breathing, even if it was a little shallow. However, Dean knew deep down that this wasn't just his brother passed out. Something had happened. Sam wouldn't just go silent like that until this happened. He would've spoken up if he wasn't feeling well, or if he didn't think he could go any further. Instead he had stayed silent until he was splayed out on the ground like he was now. '' Dammit. What am I going to do?'' Dean mumbled. He pulled out his cell phone to see if he could make a call, but was rewarded with a no signal sign. That plan was dashed, so he shoved the phone back into his pocket. It didn't look like he was going anywhere for awhile.

The wind picked up overhead, but Dean didn't care. He sat beside his brother, one of his hands resting on his chest to make sure he kept breathing. He'd wait until Sam woke up, because he was pretty sure he couldn't carry him on his own.

He would wait, and hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean didn't have to wait too long for Sam to stir.

It was subtle at first, just a slight twitch of his cheek, and his leg. Another moment passed, and then Sam let out a soft groan. That caught Dean's attention, and he glanced down to watch his brothers struggle back to consciousness.

'' Sammy, can you hear me?'' Dean asked, reaching down to set a hand on his shoulder. Sam was shaking again, but he did let out another groan in response to what he said. Sam could actually hear him this time. '' Sam?'' Dean felt relief flood him when his brothers eyes finally opened up. They were a little clouded, but that didn't last long before they were drifting towards where he was sitting.

'' Dean?'' Sam mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper.

'' Yeah Sammy, its me.'' Dean said, his hand squeezing his shoulder. Sam's eyes drifted shut again, and his arms were reaching up a moment later to rub at his face. '' What the hell happened Sammy? You went down like you were shot or something.'' Dean said.

'' The voice.'' Sam mumbled.

'' What?''

'' It was her voice.'' Sam said. '' I heard her voice again. She was calling out to me.... She wants me to go to her...... I..... I need to go to her.'' Sam started to sit up.

'' Whoa, wait a second there Sam.'' Dean grabbed his brother by his shoulders when he was sitting, keeping him from standing up. '' You can't do that Sammy. You'll end up like those other people if you do.'' Dean warned.

'' But she's begging for me to go.... I have to. She could be in trouble.'' Sam said, fighting against his brothers hold.

'' Sam. I can't let you do that.'' Dean glanced back the way they had come. '' We've got to get out of here. We can't stay much longer.'' Dean said.

'' But she-''

'' Sam, listen to me!'' Dean snapped. '' We have to get out of here. Whatever is after you wants to take you just like it took the others. This thing, its not a leshy.'' Dean said. Sam seemed to finally hear him, and he sagged in the hold, finally stopping in his efforts to fight him. '' Are you with me now? We've got to get out of here.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Sam answered.

'' Good. Come on, lets get up.'' Dean helped to get Sam back to his feet, realizing pretty quickly that Sam wasn't steady on his feet. That was also when he noticed that there was heat pouring off of his brother. '' Damn Sammy, you've got a fever.'' Dean mumbled.

'' Doesn't feel like it.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Well you're acting like it.'' Dean said. '' Come on, we're getting out of here.'' Dean threw one of Sam's arms over his shoulder, his other arm wrapping around his brothers waist to hold him steady as they began to walk. It was a slow process thanks to Sam dragging his feet. He wasn't listening to Dean's pleas for him to move faster. He should move faster, but he was moving as slow as molasses. Dean made due with what he could get out of Sam, and kept pushing to get him out of the forest.

'' Dean, her voice.'' Sam mumbled as another breeze blew past them.

'' What?'' Dean questioned.

'' She's calling for me.... She doesn't want me to leave the forest.'' Sam insisted, trying to fight his way out of his grip. Dean held his ground, his grip on his brother holding strong against all that Sam had to offer.

'' Stop fighting Sammy. We need to get out of here, and I don't care what that lady says about you. You are going to leave this place with me. Got it?'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Sam stuttered out. He stumbled after a moment, and he would've gone down if Dean hadn't kept his grip tight on his body.

'' Hang on Sam.'' Dean said. He was nearing the end of the path, and was getting closer to where the impala was resting. However, the closer he got, the stronger the wind began to blow. It was whipping around him now, blowing up dust and large green leaves from the trees. He fought against the strong gusts, going as fast as he could to get out of there.

'' She's angry.'' Sam stuttered, his voice filled with what sounded like fear to Deans ears. '' She's really angry.... Dean, we have to go back. She's going to kill us if we don't.'' Sam begged, pulling against his brother again.

'' I can't Sammy. She's after you. I can't let that happen.'' Dean said.

'' But Dean, she's going to-'' Sam couldn't finish as a loud scream rang out around them. He cowered into Dean's side, a soft whimper coming out as Dean spun around to find what had made the noise. He was unable to spot it. Instead he was smacked hard in the chest, and the brothers were sent flying back into the forest. Dean wasn't sure how far they flew, but when they finally stopped the landing wasn't soft. Dean's back smacked into the back of a trunk hard, and he slid down to land on his knees. He was knocked out from the blow, everything fading to darkness before him.

 

\---

 

It wasn't long before he woke up from the blow. His vision was blurry when he opened his eyes, but he tried to force them to clear. Sam was somewhere nearby, he had to be. He was with him when they were thrown back. He had to find him.

He was pretty dazed by the blow, but his mind was in big brother mode. Where had Sam landed?He looked up from the ground to find Sam. At first he couldn't spot his brother. His vision was still just to blurry. However, when it finally cleared, he was able to spot his brother a few feet away. But he wasn't alone. There was a figure standing overtop of Sam, and this figure did not look any friendly.

The figure was that of a female. She stood over Sam's still form, wearing what looked like a white dress of sorts. Her face was dark and sunken in, her eyes almost black in color when she glanced his way. She ignored Dean all out, instead bending down to kneel at Sam's side. She reached out with one of her hands, and brushed her fingers across Sam's cheek. Dean noticed after the touch a strange vein like tendril, colored black, that was reaching out through Sam's face and down his neck. What the hell was she doing.

'' Get away from him!'' Dean shouted, shooting off the ground. The figure didn't look up to him yet, but when he got close she did. She snarled at him, her hand pulling away from his face as the black tendrils disappeared as well. She stood from the forest floor, and took off into the trees. Dean stopped at Sam's side, watching her retreat back the way they had come from. What the hell was that thing?.... Dean was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a strong cough from the ground. He looked down, and found Sam trying to cough up a lung. He'd broken out in a sweat, and his face was quickly turning red from the force of the coughing.

'' Sammy.'' Dean fell to one knee, his hand resting on his brothers back. He gave a few strong pats to try and stop the spasms. It helped some, and Sam's coughs slowed enough for him to turn to look up at him.

'' Where did she go?'' Sam asked, his eyes searching all around.

'' What do you mean?''

'' The girl..... She threw us.....  What happened?'' Sam asked. He fell into another coughing fit again, forcing him to curl in on himself. The coughs ran through his body, and they just wouldn't stop.

'' Hang in there Sammy.'' Dean said, resting a hand on his shoulder. His other hand snaked its way under Sam's bangs to feel for a fever.

His skin was on fire.

'' Dammit.... You're burning up.'' Dean mumbled.

'' I know..... Can feel it.'' Sam said past the coughs. They were finally starting to slow down, but not fast enough. He was winded enough, and this was only making it worse.

'' What the hell was that thing?'' Dean mumbled, looking back the way they'd come. That's when he realized that they were thrown right back to where they'd been when they'd turned back. Sam was right, this thing didn't want them to leave at all.

'' That was her.'' Sam said, finally getting a full breath in. '' She.... She's the one that was calling to me.... she wants me.'' Sam said, the coughing finally fading away. He was able to take a full breath, and his shoulders shuddered with it. He was so winded that it wasn't funny at all.

'' Are you sure?'' Dean asked.

'' Positive.'' Sam said. '' It was her.''

'' Alright.'' Dean looked back to the exit for the forest. He still wanted to get Sam out, but if that bitch was still there then that wasn't going to happen. They were trapped inside the forest. '' Well, that's not going to work.''  Dean mumbled.

'' What won't?'' Sam asked, trying to sit up. His attempt failed, and he fell back to his side with another shudder.

'' We can't get out of the forest.'' Dean said. '' We're stuck here.''

'' What are we going to do?'' Sam asked.

'' What we always do Sammy.'' Dean said. '' We're going to hunt this bitch down, and take her out....... Do you still have Dad's journal?'' Dean asked. Sam gave a small nod, reaching for the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out the old journal a moment later, handing it over to his brother.

'' What are you planning, because if its what I think it is then I don't like it.'' Sam said.

'' Well, we know that she's after you, that's for certain. I think if we head further into the forest she may lead us straight to her because of how badly she wants you.'' Dean said.

'' You don't even know what this thing could be. I'm pretty sure now that its not leshy.'' Sam said.

'' I said that the moment you went down on me the first time Sammy.'' Dean stated. '' And the answer for your first question, is that I'm going to check. Why do you think I asked for the journal?''

'' Good point.'' Sam mumbled. He tried to move again, but he was to tired to do so. Whatever this girl had caused was making him weak, and it wasn't just the fever.

'' Just relax Sammy. We'll get moving again once I'm done here.'' Dean said, opening up the journal to start reading.

'' OK.'' Sam mumbled, laying back down on his side. He let his eyes slide shut as Dean read silently beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Within an hour, Dean had an idea as to what it was they were hunting.

While he'd been reading, he'd kept one steady hand on his brothers shoulder. A firm hold to let him know he was going to be alright. He'd noticed the fever had lessened since this thing had first touched him an hour before, but Sam was still pretty weak. He was still having trouble catching his breath, and was breathing harsher than normal to get a full breath. Dean knew it had to be painful, and wanted to let him know it would be alright. The only way to make sure of that was to find what this was, and sure enough he had found his answer deep in their fathers journal.

He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as he gave a firm squeeze to his brothers shoulder. The motion alone didn't rouse him from the restless sleep he'd fallen into, so Dean had to shake him awake instead.

'' Sammy, wake up. I think I know what this thing is.'' Dean said, gently shaking his brother. Sam let out a groan at the motion, but did open his eyes to look up at him.

'' What?'' He mumbled, still out of it from his nap. It did seem to help him breath now that he was awake. He wasn't fighting for air anymore. He must've been having some sort of nightmare.

'' Here, take a look.'' Sam sat up slowly from where he'd been laying, taking the journal from Dean to read what he had. Dean pointed out the passage for him, and let Sam read it for himself. It was a moment or so before Sam glanced up at him.

'' It's an Encantado.'' Sam mumbled.

'' That's what I believe. Dad wrote that these things are found close to rivers, and I know on the map there was a river somewhere in this forest. It's also known for taking people, mainly children, captive to keep them company. That's why these people have been going missing. They're being grabbed by this thing.'' Dean said.

'' And I'm her next target.'' Sam mumbled, handing the journal back to Dean.

'' Just be glad that we thought to bring this.'' Dean said, holding up the angel blade that he'd grabbed from their stash in the trunk before coming out here. The brothers only had one demon killing blade, so Dean had to make due. Turns out that this was a good thing now, because the demon blade wouldn't do anything against an Encantado. '' We can kill it, but first we have to find it... Think you can stand?'' Dean asked, tucking the blade and the journal away.

'' Lets find out.'' Sam said, moving to get his feet back under him. Dean kept a hand on his arm, helping to get him to his feet. He was standing in another few minutes, but he was still pretty uneasy on his feet. He was about ready to topple over again, but Dean kept a hand on him to make sure he stayed upright.

'' Alright Sammy. You're alright.'' Dean assured, waiting until he was ready to start moving.

'' Ok...... OK, I think I'm ready.'' Sam said, looking towards Dean.

'' Alright, lets move then.'' Dean said. The process of moving further into the forest was slow, but they were making progress. Sam was pretty steady after about an hour of walking, but Dean was worried that he would go down again like he had before.

This Encantado was a rather nasty beast. When he'd been reading about it, he found that the creature could cause people to become ill, go crazy, or even die if they just met it once. Sam had heard it for awhile now, and she had made an appearance once. This wasn't going to end well, and he knew it. Thinking about it did remind him that every time that Sam had an episode was when the wind was blowing. She must be using the elements to contact her victims, and the wind was just one of them. How she could just show up the way she did back at the path he wasn't sure. She could be using the wind to move, or even the trees. What ever it was made her fast, because when he'd chased her off after she touched Sam it hadn't taken her long to get away.

Dean was so deep into thought that he'd barely noticed the small breeze that ran across his face. His eyes snapped back to Sam, and he quickly realized that Sam had stopped moving. He was standing stock still, one of his hands raised to his head as he leaned against the tree beside him.

'' Sammy?'' Dean called out, quickly walking up to his side. The wind blew a little harder now, and Sam let out a groan as he bent over slightly. '' Sam, talk to me. What's the matter?'' Dean asked. He rested a hand on Sam's arm, and felt him trembling through the material of his jacket. '' Sam?''

'' She's waiting for us.'' Sam said barely above a whisper. '' She's impatient..... She's waiting, but not for much longer.'' Sam fell to his knees, and Dean went down beside him, his grip on his arm never faltering.

'' What did she say?'' The wind began to slow down, and Sam fell limp against the tree. He was still trembling under Dean's grip.

'' She's going to kill you if we don't find her.'' Sam said, his voice filled with terror. He looked up to his brother, and Dean could see the terror written across his face. '' If we don't find her she's going to kill you and take me for herself.'' Sam whispered.

'' That won't happen.'' Dean said.

'' But Dean, she said-''

'' I don't give a damn what she said. She went after the wrong person, and now she'll pay the price.'' Dean said.

'' What if she finds us?'' Sam asked.

'' Then I'll take care of her.'' Dean assured. '' Can you stand again?'' Dean asked.

'' Don't know.'' Sam said, laying his head against the tree.'' My legs are still shaky.'' He admitted.

'' That's OK, but if what she said is true then we better start moving or she'll come after us sooner then we expected.'' Dean said. '' Come on, I'll help you up.'' Sam nodded at his brothers words. Dean got an arm under his, and with a little effort helped to lift him up to his feet. Sam was still very unsteady on his feet like he'd said, forcing Dean to throw one of his arms over his shoulders for support. His other arm wrapped around Sam's waist, helping to support him as the two continued on.

The shakiness lasted longer then expected, and didn't fully fade away until after the sun was starting to set.

'' This doesn't look good..... We won't be able to see very much longer.'' Dean said.

'' We have to keep going.'' Sam said, reminding his brother of what had been told to him.

'' I know.'' Dean said. '' Just keep moving.''

The light disappeared after another hour, plunging the brothers into darkness. They quickly realized that they couldn't see anything before them, and they were left stumbling around trying to find their way forward. The dark made it even harder to help support Sam because he was stumbling around so much. Dean could count twice now that he had tripped while walking. A third time came up a moment later, but this time Sam didn't catch himself. He fell straight forward, and Dean could barley keep him up so he wouldn't hit the ground.

'' Whoa! Sam.'' Dean lowered Sam to the ground, catching that his brother was breathing harder than normal. '' Sammy?''

'' Can't.... Breath.. Dean, can't breath.'' Sam wheezed, hands gripping at his jacket.

'' Yes you can, take a deep breath. You're just worked up.'' Dean said. As he spoke, another breeze blew by, an ruffled his clothing as he heard a pained gasp. '' Sammy?''

'' She's coming.'' Sam said, voice terrified as he pulled at Dean's jacket. '' Dean, she's coming, you've got to get out of here.'' Sam begged.

'' No. I'm not leaving.'' Dean argued.

'' Just go.'' Sam begged, pushing him back. '' Or we're both dead.''

'' Like hell am I leaving my brother.'' Dean argued. He went to reach for the angel blade, but when he did the wind smacked hard into his back. He tumbled forward, landing beside Sam as the wind grew in strength. The brothers looked all around themselves, trying to see what was causing it.

'' Dean?'' He felt the grip return to his jacket.

'' Stay down.'' Dean demanded, keeping Sam against the ground. His brother didn't fight the hold, doing what Dean asked of him for once as they waited. The wind began to slow, and the breeze above their heads finally fell away. Dean could breath a sigh of relief, his hold on Sam lightening slightly to let him sit up. Sam did so, but ended up leaning against Dean's shoulder for support.

'' I can't hear her anymore.'' Sam said. '' I think she's gone.''

'' Don't get your hopes up yet Sammy. She could still be out there.'' Dean warned, patting him on the shoulder. He couldn't help but worry when he felt the heat coming off Sam's body again. He had a fever again. '' Think you can get up yet, or do you need another minute?'' Dean asked.

'' Need a minute.'' Sam said, leaning harder on Dean's shoulder. Dean didn't press his brother, but his own mind was screaming at him to get up and get out of here. He knew he couldn't leave, but if he didn't start moving to where she wanted them to then she'd come for Sam herself. Dean didn't need that happening now, not with his brother in trouble like this.

Not long passed before the brothers noticed that something was nearby. It had started with the crack on a nearby branch, quickly followed by the silence of all the other smaller creatures around them. The brothers looked all around themselves for the source, but they were unable to see what it was.

'' Dean?''

'' Don't move.'' Dean said, his hand slipping into his jacket to reach for the blade hidden inside. His hand had barely brushed against the silver metal before something rushed at them. Dean and Sam never saw it before it had thrown them both far back from each other. Sam went one way, while Dean was thrown the other. He was thankful that he didn't smack into a tree, but a loud smack told him that his brother wasn't so lucky for that. Dean listened for the attacker though he was still dazed.

'' Sammy?'' Dean called out. He waited for a response, but never got one. Where was Sam? '' Sammy!?'' Dean tried to stand from where he was laying. He got up to a kneeling position before something gripped his neck hard. He found himself unable to breath as he was hoisted up into the air. He clawed at the hand, but was unable to loosen the hand at all.

_I told you that he would be mine. You'll be mine as well, and there's no escape._

Dean didn't understand what she had said, his ears ringing to loudly from the lack of oxygen. He felt another hand cup his cheek, and the second it did his body was overcome with a weakness that he couldn't even describe.

So this was what Sam had felt before.

He blacked out after about five seconds of the soft touch to his face.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean woke up, his mind was nothing but sludge.

His head felt like a heavy weight, hanging forward from his position. It was hard for him to tell where he was, or how he was even situated at the moment. His entire body felt numb, making it impossible for him to distinguish much of anything. He wasn't sure how long passed, but as the time went by he started to get feeling back.

It returned first to his fingers, and he wiggled them around enough to feel what appeared to be tree bark at his back. He must be set up against a tree. The feeling then came back in his feet, and stretched up his legs a moment later. He could tell from the new sensations that he was sitting on the ground, and where ever it was must've been wet because his pants were rather damp. The rest of his body came around after a few more minutes, and then Dean was able to pry his eyes open. That's when he realized how long he'd been out, because the sun was starting to shine on the horizon. They'd been in the forest almost an entire day. Another few hours and it would be a full day.

However, his mind was pulled from that when he remembered that he'd been separated from Sam. His eyes flew around him, looking for any sign of Sam. When he tried to call out to his brother he found he was unable to speak, his voice coming out at a low whisper that no one would ever hear. His throat also felt like sand paper. What ever the Encantado had done to him had made him sick as well, and he was starting to feel it now that he could move around.

He glanced all around himself, and was taken aback at what he found.

All of the trees around him were wrapped quite literally in long thick tree branches, and under those branches rested the bodies of six people. Three of the people were children, two of the others looked like a teenage couple, and the six was none other than his brother.

_Thank god,_ Dean thought, watching for another moment to see if he was still breathing. He was rewarded with a shallow breath that made his chest rise. Sam was still alive, but if he was to stay here any longer with these people then he didn't believe that would last. Dean had to get Sam out of here, but he found only one problem with that. He found that he was also held down in a similar way. However, he was on the ground instead of being held up in the air. Why that was he unsure of, but all he cared about now was trying to get to his brother.

'' Sammy?'' He rasped out, his voice little more than a croak as he called out to him. Sam didn't even budge. He was clearly out cold. Yet another reason that he had to get to him. Dean pulled and wrenched at the branches holding him in place. He felt them give just a little, but they gave no sign of breaking no matter how hard he tried. The branches were stronger then they looked. '' Sammy, come on. You need to wake up. Sam.'' Dean called out again, putting as much force behind his voice as he could without tearing it open. He fought against the branches again, and the creaked under the force, but never broke. '' Dammit.'' Dean cursed.

He struggled for a few more minutes, but was brought away from his task when he heard a groan across from him. Dean looked up, and found the groan had come from Sam. He was starting to stir, his head bobbing slightly as he started to come around.

'' Sammy?'' Dean called out. Another minute or so passed, and then Sam's head lifted just enough for him to see him.

'' Dean?''

'' Yeah. It's me.'' Dean said. He watched as the rest of Sam started to come around. Sam quickly realized what was happening. Dean could see him struggling against the branches holding him up, jerking hard to try and break them. '' That won't do any good Sammy. These things are solid.'' Dean warned. Sam stopped his efforts a moment later, his eyes drifting up to see him.

'' What happened?'' Sam asked.

'' Not sure.'' Dean answered. '' We went flying.... I think the Encantado touched me or something, but that's about it.'' He mumbled.

'' I just remember hitting a tree.'' Sam mumbled, his voice filled with pain.'' I think I've got a broken rib.'' He added.

'' That'll be the least of our problems when she gets back here.'' Dean reminded. '' We can't quite kill her if we're stuck like this.''

'' We can't kill her if we can't find her.'' Sam mentioned. '' We never saw her last time.''

'' Because she doesn't want us to see her. She'll show herself at some point, we just have to get free before that time.'' Dean said.

'' If we can.'' Sam mumbled. Dean wanted to yell for him to shut up, but something that he hadn't noticed before caught his eyes when he looked at the other people trapped against the trees. There was a strange vein like thing that was black, and it was stretching through all the visible skin they could see. Dean got a sinking feeling as to what that could be.

'' Sam, I think these people are dying.'' Dean said. He didn't get an answer from his brother. '' Sam?'' Dean looked up to where his brother was, and he couldn't hide the worry any longer.

Sam had gone still again, his head bobbing slightly as he took shallower breaths. Dean looked closer to see what could be causing it, and he noticed the same black vein like things starting to move slowly up his neck. They moved at a snails pace, but they were still moving, and the farther they went the more Sam seemed to be slipping away from him.

'' Sammy!'' Dean yelled, his throat protesting the yell. He couldn't do anything about it now. This bitch was doing exactly what she said she wanted, and she was taking Sam for her own. He had to stop her. '' Where are you bitch! Let my brother go!'' Dean yelled.

He never received a vocal answer, but a moment passed before a shadow began to stretch out from one of the trees. That's when he saw what appeared to be a lady who appeared beside the tree Sam was against. She looked like any ordinary girl, but what separated her from an ordinary person was that she looked like she'd been living out here for years. She wore a tattered white gown, almost like a wedding dress that had been through hell and back. It was torn all over, and covered in what looked like mud and blood. Her face was sunken in, her eyes surrounded by some kind of bruising. Her hair was like a rats nest with leaves and twigs sticking out all over the place. She was watching him, and one of her hands was resting on Sam's shoulder.

_You're not leaving here._ She said to Dean. _This forest is mine. Anyone who falls into my traps becomes my property. They keep me company, and in return I keep them alive until I move on. Then they become nothing more than nature itself._

'' You can't do that. Let him go..... You can do what ever you want with me, but let him go.'' Dean said.

_That's not going to happen. The minute he set foot into my forest.... He just seemed to scream out to me. He was perfect, just like the other's here. A soul who's been through torment, and longs to help. They can help in the way I want them to. They're going to help me, and nature._

'' Yeah, because that's totally going to do something.'' Then it dawned on him, and he looked to the other people around them. The trees they were trapped against, they weren't just being held up. They were literally merging into the trees. His eyes shot over to Sam, but he didn't see him merging inside of it. He must not have been attached to it long enough yet.

_I would merge you as well, but you don't have what I'm looking for._

'' Just do it. Let my brother go.'' Dean said.

_No._

Dean jerked against the branches, and they creaked again.

'' I won't let you kill my brother, or those people. You'll die.'' Dean seethed, pulling harder at the branches. He kept going, but then he felt them give way. He fell forward, and was just a little shocked that they had gone. Dean pushed himself up, but when he looked to where she had been standing before she was gone. He ran over to Sam, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Sam felt cold under his touch.

The wind around them picked up again, ruffling Dean's hair as a low voice spoke to him.

_You want me. Then come find me._

The wind died a moment later, and Dean turned all his attention onto his brother. Sam's head was hanging forward, his face obscured by his hair that had gotten to long over the years.

'' Sammy, come on, say something.'' Dean said. He gently cupped Sam's cheek, pulling his face up so he could see. Sam didn't do anything at first, but a moment passed and then his eyes cracked open. They were tired, and he could tell it was a struggle for him to keep them open. The black tendrils were stretching up into his cheeks now, making their way slowly up his face.

'' Dean.... Go.'' Sam said.

'' I'm not leaving you.'' Dean said.

'' If you don't, then I'll die with them.'' Sam whispered. '' Find her.''

'' Sam....''

'' Dean, just go.'' Sam said. '' I'll be.... I'll be fine.'' Dean knew it was a lie, but finally seemed to snap out of his stubbornness. He gave his brothers shoulder a quick squeeze, and then pulled away.

'' Just hang on for me Sammy. I'll be back as soon as I can be.'' Dean said.

'' I'll hold on as long as I can.'' Sam assured. Dean gave him a smile that was more forced than anything, and then he turned to leave. He regretted having to leave Sam behind, but he knew he would have to do it to save Sam.

Sometimes to save a person, you have to leave them behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean tromped through the forest, eyes searching everywhere as he held the angel blade before him. He'd been walking for the last hour, circling the area around where he'd left Sam.

'' Come and get me you bitch!'' Dean yelled passed his still sore throat. While it wasn't hurting as bad as it had before, it still felt pretty rough. It would be awhile before he had his full voice back. '' You've got me where you want me! I'm alone, you have my brother. Lets end this already!'' Dean yelled.

He knew there was no getting a response, so he kept on forward. Sam's life was at stake here, and so were the lives of those kids. He had to stop the Encantado now, before it took them forever. Even the thought of it made Dean feel even worse about what would happen if he failed.

The sun was raising in the sky, and with it the ability to see more. It allowed him to see where he was going much better then it had when he'd originally started out. The sun had only just begun to come up before, and now it was starting to inch higher in the sky.

'' Come out and fight me already!'' Dean shouted. '' You're a coward. Hiding from your problems and taking people who are vulnerable. So come out already!'' He still didn't receive a response. His eyes searched the area, looking for any signs of the creature coming. He got his answer when he heard the wind beginning to move overhead again. Dean froze where he stood, watching for the creature to appear again. He never saw her, but as the wind began to pick up he felt something brush against his cheek. His eyes went wonky at the touch, but when he looked over to see what it was he saw the silhouette of a person running back into the forest. The wind died when she disappeared, and Dean quickly realized that it was her he'd seen.

'' You're not getting away.'' Dean began to run after, his legs burning as he ran. He tried to keep up with her, but quickly lost sight of her. She was gone again.

'' Dammit!'' He cursed. He kept walking in that direction, his hope of spotting her again growing dim as he kept this up for at least an hour, maybe two. However, the longer he walked, the more he realized that his vision was starting to blur.

'' Whoa, what the hell?'' Dean stopped walking, resting his hand against a nearby tree as he ran a hand down his face. He rubbed at his eyes, thinking that there was something inside of them, but when he pulled his hand away he could only see a blur. Worried as to what this could mean, Dean lowered himself to sit at the base of the tree. He tried to clear his vision by blinking, rubbing at his eyes, and so forth. Nothing helped.

What had she done to him?

Dean began to stand again, pushing the blurriness aside, but stopped when he heard a voice around him.

_Help me._

Dean didn't recognize the voice at first, thinking that it was the encantado trying to trick him again. She was trying to throw him off, making him hear voices like she had with Sam to lead him into the forest. However, the voice spoke again.

_Help me, please!_

And then he realized that it wasn't the encantado. This voice belonged to none other than his brother. It was Sam calling out for him.

'' Sammy!?'' Dean forced himself to his feet, a new drive pushing him forward. Had Sam gotten free? Was he in trouble? Was he going to be alright? The questions swarmed Dean's thoughts as he stumbled forward. His vision as still wavering before him, and he could barely keep straight as he tried to run after the voice. '' Sam, where are you?'' Dean called out.

_Help, please! She's going to kill me! Dean, help!_

Dean ran as fast as he could, trying to find where his brother was. However, he began to realize that his brothers voice wasn't really coming from any directions. Sam's voice was literally all around him, screaming out for him to come. However, he couldn't do that if he couldn't figure out where he was.

'' What the hell?'' Dean looked around him, desperate to find where his voice was coming from. It still resonated around him, coming at him from all directions. Dean felt his heart leap in his chest, and fear gripped him as Sam's screams grew louder.

_HELP ME, PLEASE!!!!!!!!_

'' Sammy, where are you!?'' Dean shouted. He didn't receive a response, but Sam's screams continued to call out to him. '' This can't be real..... This can't be.... What the hell is happening.'' Dean fell to his knees, his hands clamping over his ears. Sam was still where he'd left him. He was still attached to that tree, being pulled in slowly until he was one with it.

_DEAN, PLEASE!_

'' STOP THIS!'' Dean shouted.

She had to have touched him. That could be the only explanation for this. She touched him, she was playing with his mind..... But.... But it was so real. It was like Sam was really calling out to him for help. Like he was right there, begging for his help. He sounded like he was in pain, but last he'd seen Sam was in very little pain if any at all. He had been calm, maybe a little freaked about what was going to happen, but calm

Dean felt the wind return, followed by his brothers voice growing louder. Dean looked up and around himself, searching for the source again. All he got was a dark figure before him with her hand raised high in the air with a sharp object clutched in it.

Dean didn't even have to think as he pushed back to get away from her, just as she brought the sharp object down. He was able to avoid it, but if it had been within a few more inches of him he would have what appeared to be a knife stuck into his thigh. Panicked from the attack, he reached for the angel blade tucked away in his jacket.

_You're brother is mine. There is nothing you can do anymore._

'' Like hell will I let that happen.'' Dean said, raising the blade to strike. She struck the metal at the same time he brought it down, lunging forward to try and dislodge the blade from his hand. Dean fought back, trying as hard as he could to ignore his brothers screams that only seemed to be growing louder as he fought her. It must've been from her presence, but for Dean that didn't matter because to him it was still his brother and it sounded like he was hurt. His heart ached from the noise, and he hoped that he could end this quick so he never had to hear that scream again.

_Then you'll die._

She brought the knife down again, slashing outwards with it when she missed Dean's chest. The knife caught his cheek, leaving a deep cut under his left eye. He could feel the blood flow down his face, but that wasn't something that he was worried about. No, he was worried about trying to focus to get just the right shot on her. If he could get the blade in her heart, or maybe decapitate her, then this would be over, and he could save Sam. Or, at least he hoped he could. It had to work, he told himself, because if it didn't then Sam and those kids were going to die.

The encantado lunged again, but this time Dean saw her attack coming. He was able to dodge her strike, and in the process wrapped his arm around the one that she used to clutch onto the knife. He gave a quick, and a very strong twist, followed by a loud crack. The encantado screeched in pain, and the knife fell from her hand. Dean swiped it up when it fell, keeping it away from her before she could pick it back up. She stumbled away from Dean for a moment, clutching her arm as she glanced back at Dean. He eyes seemed to grow darker as she stared at him, the whites even growing black in color. It was almost like she was a demon, or was possessed by one.

_You can't kill me. If you do, then the children would die._

'' Why should I believe you?'' Dean demanded.

_Those kids are already part of the trees, there's nothing you can do._

Something seemed to flicker in her eyes. It was a look that he recognized thanks to the fact that he'd seen it his whole life. She was just trying to buy herself some time. Enough time to get him under her, and take him down. Like hell was he letting that happen, so he never lowered his guard, and kept his arms raised with the blade.

'' I would believe that, if it weren't for the lie behind your eyes.'' Dean said.

_What?_

Dean didn't give her time to think as he lunged forward, and drove the blade deep into her chest. The encantado shuddered with the blow, her body growing stiff as she tried to pull it free.

'' That's for my brother you bitch.'' Dean said. He saw her eyes go dark, and her skin began to rot away as Dean let her slide to the forest floor. Her body began to rot away, and the dress left with it. Dean turned to start back to where Sam was, but found that he was no longer deep in the forest. In a flash, he ended up at the entrance to the forest. The impala was there, and just past that he could see the gate that the brothers had approached upon their arrival. Then he got a look around himself, and saw all the children sitting there. Sitting beside the impala was the only one that he really cared about at the moment.

'' Sam?''

Dean rushed over to his brother, kneeling down at his side. Sam wasn't moving, but Dean was glad to see that the strange marks on his face and neck had vanished. The Encantado was truly dead.

'' Sammy, hey, wake up man.'' Dean shook his brother, but didn't get a response. He carefully moved Sam up, leaning him against the side of the impala as he patted his cheek to try and rouse him. '' Come on Sam, wake up.''

It was almost five minutes before Sam's eyes finally opened. They were at first tired, but when they found Dean they came alive.

'' Dean?...... What happened?'' Sam looked around himself, looking to all the kids that were still unconscious on the ground.

'' The encantado. She found me, but I took care of her.'' Dean said.

'' You killed her?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah, she's dead. You feeling OK Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah.... I feel alright.'' Sam said.

'' No more sickness?''

'' No.'' The brothers seemed to bask in the matter that they were done with this hunt. However, they were reminded that there were still five other children who needed to get home. Dean didn't like doing it, but he would have to call the police on this one to come and get them.

 

\---

 

 Lights flashed all around the brothers as they watched the children taken away in a group of ambulances. They had to get checked out at the hospital after being missing for a few days, which Dean wasn't going to argue.

'' So you and your partner found them?'' The officer asked Dean.

'' Yeah. We were investigating the best paths to take, and stumbled on them in a clearing. We worked to carry them out.'' Dean said, lying right through his teeth. The officer seemed to suspect something about the story, but brushed it aside. He shoved the notepad he'd been writing on back into his pocket.

'' Whether your story is real or not, I don't care. I only care that these kids are alright. In my eyes, you and your friend are heroes for finding them when we couldn't.'' The officer told him.

'' It was no problem.'' Dean said. '' We're just doing our job.''

'' Right.'' The officer left after that, allowing Dean to return to the impala. He fell into the drivers seat, looking over to Sam who was resting in the passenger seat.

'' How you feeling now?'' Dean asked.

'' Fine. A little tired, but fine.'' Sam said.

'' Well then, get some rest, we'll be on the road for awhile.'' Dean said.

'' Sure.'' Dean began to pull away from the forest, but Sam's eyes seemed to stay on it. There was something still nagging at him about it.

'' Sammy, something wrong?'' Dean asked, noticing his brothers strange behavior.

'' I'm fine.'' Sam said. '' It's just...... It's like I'm still inside of there.'' Sam said. '' Like I'm still attached to that tree when you were hunting her.'' Dean seemed to get what he meant. He reached out, keeping one hand on the wheel while the other clasped itself over Sam's shoulder. He jumped a little at the touch, but fell still again.

'' It's alright Sammy. You got out, and she's dead. She's not going to get you.'' Dean assured. Sam nodded at his brother, looking back out the front window as they turned down the dirt road that faced away from the forest.

'' You're right.'' Sam said. He left the forest behind him, knowing deep down that even though this had happened, they'd been able to save those kids. That was what mattered.

The brothers were on the road again.


End file.
